


Room 93

by susoosushoo



Category: Room 93 - Halsey (Album)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Character Study, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Lots of Symbolism, Making Out, Maybe - Freeform, Motels, New York City, One Night Stands, Only some though, Self-Indulgent, Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, and very sad, but not too much??, idk - Freeform, just a thought dump, like really sad, listen to halsey's ep room 93 though, more tags added as its updated lmao, okay, okay but literally just my rendition of room 93, v good ep, very very self indulgent, with my own ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susoosushoo/pseuds/susoosushoo
Summary: Love is the most personal gift one can give. But perhaps, it is a gift that is too easily given. When a heart so fragile and wounded finally learns to love again, heartbreak can send one erupting into flames. A heart such as yours must be treated delicately. But delicacy and sincerity are as rare as gold. But just as gold, when it is found, it is something to be preserved and treasured.But much like gold, the heart often mistakes those for fools gold, and is beaten & abused in return.
Relationships: Original Female Character & Everyone, Original Female Character & Original Female Character, Original Female Character & Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	Room 93

**Author's Note:**

> HEYYY BESTIES. enjoy this read. took me a couple days to shit out this first chapter but have fun. this is highkey sad though but its halsey so what did u expect honestly. i hope y'all like it though :) have a nice day/night, stay safe and listen to room 93 fr fr.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ceased in front of the worn down door, room 93. Her room. Our room. I took in a deep breath, desperately trying to calm the electricity that cascaded beneath my skin. After a long moment, I slowly brought my hand to the door, knocking gently against the wooden entryway.
> 
> There was a moment of prolonged silence, followed by shuffling and low murmurs that could be heard from outside the door. Curiously, I placed my ear to the door, listening intently to the sounds echoing from the other side. I could hear the rummaging of clothing and bags, the creaking of the springs on the bed, grinding violently against one another, the light padding of footsteps against the carpet.
> 
> And I could hear Lydia. I could hear her so well, but she was giggling? What was so funny, I pondered to myself.
> 
> Another laugh vibrated throughout the room. I could hear a voice, a voice that wasn’t her. They laughed along with Lydia, gentle and reserved, but sincere nonetheless.
> 
> “Thanks for tonight, Lydia,” The soft, honey-like voice marveled.
> 
> Steadily, I pulled away from the door, my thoughts growing uneasy. Who is she with, I couldn’t help but wonder to myself. But a more troubling thought had crossed my mind, why wasn't it me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiii besties. been planning on updating more shit for a while now but haven't had the time, motivation, or energy but i'm back on break now! so i got tons of time and am up n kicking atm. hope u enjoy my rendition of halsey's room 93, but my version. heavily inspired by her ep though, i recommend yall go listen to it. i really tried my best to get the chapters to correlate with the song and vibe and specific colors, so hopefully it worked!! enjoy, and luv yall. my twt @ is @/sussoosusho so follow me there if u want :) have a good morning/evening <3 n stay safe

> _I’m sorry that I fell in love tonight,_
> 
> _I didn’t mean to fall in love tonight._

It was a serene morning in early September, the autumn breeze brushed gently against my skin. I scowled, my expression twisting in displeasure. The crisp early morning winds flushing my cheeks, a numbing pain erupting across my face. But even despite the frosty weather, and the discomfort, I enjoyed mornings like this. Often, I dare to say I even yearned for them. The sky, painted a delicate mixture of navy blue, purple, and pink, was what I longed for. I longed for this kind of solitude, this kind of tranquility.

The city was practically empty at this time, resembling that of an abandoned metropolis. The sun was barely rising in the east, providing miniscule light. No one was usually that at this time, only homeless, the druggies, and the wondrous, including myself. I continued ambling down the sidewalk, passing a variety of shops, convenient stores, and even my grandmother’s diner, Sunday’s. I smiled softly, reminiscing in the late afternoons I used to spend as a child with her at the diner. I was grateful for a grandmother like her.

Eventually, after walking for about thirty minutes or so, I arrived. Before me stood a dingy looking motel, the parking lot practically vacant. And I could partially understand why, it wasn’t exactly the most appealing sight. Paint peeled down the side of the building, and there was an immense amount of water damage that could be seen from the roof, running down the side of the walls. The building looked like it was going to collapse under its own weight. I wondered to myself if this was the place.

A flickering lit up sign, hanging lopsided on the door to the front desk office of the motel read, _Motel Del Luna_ ,and unfortunately, confirmed that it was the right location. I sighed, and began walking across the lot, stopping on the sidewalk paved in front of the building, searching for room 93. I didn’t bother visiting the check-in desk, there was no point.

I went from door to door, looking relentlessly for the designated room. After a couple more minutes of wandering aimlessly across the sidewalk, my eyes fell upon a light blue painted door, though it was stripped of the majority of it’s paint, at the end of the hall. _There,_ I thought to myself.

I walked swiftly down the hallway, a light bounce in each of my steps. Excitement bubbled in my stomach, an irrepressible feeling of exhilaration surged through my veins. It was quite silly, but I couldn’t help but feel my joy was justified. I’d waited all week, one long monotonous and _exhausting_ week. This moment was long awaited, and well deserved.

I ceased in front of the worn down door, _room 93. Her_ room. _Our_ room. I took in a deep breath, desperately trying to calm the electricity that cascaded beneath my skin. After a long moment, I slowly brought my hand to the door, knocking gently against the wooden entryway.

There was a moment of prolonged silence, followed by shuffling and low murmurs that could be heard from outside the door. Curiously, I placed my ear to the door, listening intently to the sounds echoing from the other side. I could hear the rummaging of clothing and bags, the creaking of the springs on the bed, grinding violently against one another, the light padding of footsteps against the carpet.

And I could hear Lydia. I could hear her so well, but she was _giggling_? _What was so funny,_ I pondered to myself.

Another laugh vibrated throughout the room. I could hear a voice, a voice that wasn’t her. They laughed along with Lydia, gentle and reserved, but sincere nonetheless.

“ _Thanks for tonight, Lydia,”_ The soft, honey-like voice marveled.

Steadily, I pulled away from the door, my thoughts growing uneasy. _Who is she with,_ I couldn’t help but wonder to myself. But a more troubling thought had crossed my mind, _why wasn't it me_?

A pair of heavy footsteps, likely to be Lydia’s, treaded towards the entryway. And before I had time to mentally process this newfound information, the door the motel room fiercely swung open. And there she was. 

Her presence was so overwhelming, it was almost dizzying. 

She leaned nonchalantly against the threshold of the door, a sly smirk slowly creeping across her lips. She, Lydia Francis Noelle, who was stunningly emitted underneath blue motel lighting, was a fucking enigma. She wore a beautifully fitted black silk slip on, which excentituated each and every one of her voluptuous curves.

Due to the short length of the dress, her tattoo, which resembled that of a rose bush, shyly peeked out from beneath the fabric. Her thigh high boots, which appeared to be equally as silky and as soft as her dress, stopped just above her upper thighs. Silver earrings, with black embroidery, dangled exquisitely from ears. And lastly, a black choker with red lace sewn down the center, that formed a bow in the front, was wrapped tightly around her neck.

She was the epitome of beauty and of elegance. She was perfect. And I couldn’t help but to revel in it. 

But my attention was drawn by the lengthy figure that stood behind her. She looked irritated, her eyes boring into me, resentfully. I turned my gaze away, embarrassed. There was an uncomfortable stretch of silence, but Lydia seemed to be unaware of the tension. Me and the unnamed girl met each other’s gaze, her intense eyes challenging my unsure ones.

But I observed her for a moment, she was an unusually tall girl, with long, straight-cut platinum blonde hair. She had large, almond-shaped eyes that were colored light blue, a slender face with plump lips, and a small button nose. Her choice of style was more trendy & casual compared to Lydia’s bold, risque preferences in clothing.

She wore a light purple cropped bralette top, with a matching light purple plaid skirt, that hit just above her upper thigh. An oversized purple cardigan was draped over her thin frame to top it off, along with a pair of white nike air force ones.

Her gentle aesthetic certainly didn’t match her intimidating demeanor.

“Hi,” She greeted harshly, stepping aside Lydia in the door frame. “I’m Lindsey.” Her previous honey-like voice that she spoke so tenderly to Lydia with had quickly dissipated, and I was met with a rough and clipped tone.

“Willow.” I responded, timidly. 

She didn’t bother continuing the conversation, only giving me a disingenuous smile, before turning to Lydia, and placing a chaste kiss against her cheek. She was clearly trying to make a statement, and not a pleasant one.

“See ya’ later babes,” She said sweetly, before walking out the door, and stalking off down the hall. 

_What the fuck._

I did my best to appear unbothered, but I couldn't help scrunch my face in countenance. That girl, _Lindsey,_ had the audacity to throw herself all over Lydia like that? Right in front of me? I hated seeing Lydia with other people, and what bothered me more was that the two, despite their obvious contrast and clashing personalities, looked so good together. Perhaps even better than me and Lydia. The thought itself left me deeply bothered. 

“You don’t have to keep standing there, y’know, you can come in,” Lydia chuckled, stepping aside so I could come inside.

A part of me urged me not too, because _what the fuck._ I was completely and utterly shattered; although I was aware we weren’t exclusive, I couldn’t help but feel hurt that she let another woman, _another woman that wasn’t me,_ drool over her. Not only that, but directly in front of me. I felt hurt, and upset, and betrayed. My face began to flush a burgundy-like color, not from the cold, but from sheer embarrassment and irritation.

_Why do you even care so much,_ my subconscious muttered.

But despite my inner turmoil, I didn’t want to cause a scene. Regardless of the throbbing pangs of embarrassment, and betrayal that erupted in my chest , I couldn’t be upset with her. I couldn’t bring myself to be upset with the only woman I’d loved. _Love,_ I repeated that word to myself, _do I love her?_

Now wasn't the time to contemplate these feelings, though. I rather suppress bothersome thoughts like these anyways. 

“ _Willow_?” 

I flinched. “Oh, yeah, sorry.” I laughed dryly.

Lydia shrugged, sauntering further into the motel room. Once I stepped inside, I slowly closed the door behind me, and found myself a seat on the bed, plopping down against the mattress. 

She wandered over to the small table that was pressed against the wall. On top of the small wooden table were two glasses of wine, and several different wine glasses, some appearing to have already been used. Picking up a bottle of cheap wine placed atop the table, she poured a generous amount into two of the unused wine glasses placed beside it. She gestured glass up to me, as if to ask, _do you want some?_

I smiled, nodding graciously. Lydia returned my smile with her signature toothy grin, placing the bottle of wine back on the table, and taking long strides towards me. She handed me my glass, before flopping down next to me, some of the wine spilling over the glass, and onto the white comforters.

“So,” she began “You missed me, huh? You sounded so damn desperate for me over the phone, it was honestly kind of sexy.” She continued on.

“Yeah?” 

“Definitely.” 

Bashfully, I diverted my gaze to the floor, bringing the glass of wine to my lips, and gulping down a large portion of the alcohol, before placing it down on the nightstand besides the bed. I watched as the liquid slosh around in the glass for a moment; it was both a comforting, and familiar sight.

“Who was that girl?” I asked, suddenly.

Lydia seemed slightly taken aback by the question, but quickly masked it with her indifferent expression. “She was nobody, just some girl. I just needed a quick fuck, don’t worry baby,” she reassured.

“You could have called me instead,”

“It doesn't matter, you’re here now, baby.” Lydia murmured, her voice gravelly. Reaching over me to place her glass beside mine on the nightstand, she buried her face in the croak of my neck, placing gentle kisses along my jawline, and down my neck. She rambled on. “And I can’t wait to just eat you up, because, _god_ , you look so fucking hot right now..”

I hummed, distantly. 

“Oh come on, baby, you know you want me. Don’t be dramatic.”

Perhaps I was being dramatic, I really had no reason to feel hurt. But I couldn’t help but feel cheated, and deceived. Why wouldn't she call me? Why would she call Lindsey, _stupid fucking Lindsey,_ instead? 

But I couldn’t remain frenzied, especially with the pleasant sensations that were blooming in my stomach. All because of her. So unconsciously, I titled my head back, allowing her more access to the area beneath my chin. 

“ _That’s more like it.._ ” She purred.

She continued placing kisses along my neck, suckling and gnawing, eliciting unquenchable hushed moans escaping from the back of my throat. Lydia hurriedly shimmied out of her boots, kicking them to the side, and climbed on top of my lap, leaning down, and pressing her lips against my own. I breathed heavily through my nose, placing my hands gently on the side of her lips, holding her as if she were a delicate artifact that needed to be preserved. And to me, she was.

I fluttered my eyes open, peeringing up at Lydia; and god, was she beautiful. The blue light of the ceiling lamp outlined her lengthy frame, and in that moment, I could have sworn she was some devine being that had been dropped down from the heavens. And perhaps, maybe she was. 

Abruptly, she lifted herself off my lap, and bent down, untying the laces to my Doc Martens, and pulling them off my feet frivolously, tossing them to the side. Before I knew it, she was back on top of me, pulling off my jacket, and pushing harshly against my shoulders, causing the both of us to fall back into the mattress. 

Lydia leaned down, lowering her lips against my ear, and whispered hotly, “So, are we going to fuck or not?”

“ _God yes.”_ I practically pleaded.

She chortled huskily, lifting herself off of me again, and began pulling at the hem of her dress, slowly, yet sexily, removing the article of clothing from her body, and tossing it on the ground, revealing her porcelain like skin; she almost resembled that of a doll, a slender physique, large almond shaped eyes, full of life, soft snow white skin, and elegant & graceful in everything she did.

She was an enigma to me.

Lydia wore crimson red lace bralette set, with matching underwear and panties, that accented nicely against her skin, accentuating each and every one of her features, in all the right ways. I was truly in awe of her. I was in awe that in this very moment, she was _mine_. Lindsey was mine, and I was hers. In this moment, we were one in the same. And I couldn’t ask for a greater treasure.

_I think I love you._


End file.
